1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider stopping mechanism for an automatic seatbelt system for stopping a slider which moves while being guided by a guide rail secured to a roof side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic seatbelt system having a slider which moves by being guided by a guide rail secured to a roof side of a vehicle, an arrangement is such that when a seat occupant of the vehicle cancels the application of a webbing which he or she is wearing, the slider moves toward the front side of the vehicle to cause the slider to abut against a switch fixed to an end of the guide rail on the front side of the vehicle, thereby turning off the switch and stopping the slider.
With this type of slider stopping mechanism the arrangement is such that, as shown in FIG. 4, a switch 104 is disposed in a notch 102 provided in a tip portion of a guide rail 100, and secured to the guide rail 100 by means of a screw 106.
As such, with the conventional slider stopping mechanism for an automatic seatbelt system, machining work has been required, such as providing a notch in the guide rail 100 so as to secure the switch 104 to the guide rail 100.
In addition, there has been a drawback in that the conventional switch 104 is not only brought into direct contact with a sensor 104A of the switch 104 but also a switch body 104B. Thus, a large impact is disadvantageously exerted to the switch body 104B.